


Kisses

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Teen Wolf Bingo.</p>
<p>'There are lots of things about Derek that Stiles loves.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo.

There are lots of things about Derek that Stiles loves.

He loves the way Derek wakes up in the mornings, gradually, eyes slowly opening. He loves his eyes, too; how they shine in the morning light, beautiful and focused on Stiles’ face, how they crinkle at the corners as he smiles, the way they light up with laughter. 

He loves Derek’s hands. He loves how Derek makes coffee. He _really_ loves Derek’s dick.  
He loves how Derek cuddles him, making sure every inch of him is warm, tangling them up in legs and arms; he loves when Derek nuzzles him, a soft, content sound rumbling in his chest. He loves the way Derek looks at him sometimes, like Stiles is the answer to everything he’s been wondering his whole life. 

Maybe most of all, though, he loves Derek’s kisses.

Derek never kisses him the same way, but each and every kiss makes Stiles’ stomach flutter and this warm feeling spread through him, all the way to his toes. Derek gives slow, soft, small kisses that turn into deeper, more desperate ones. He strokes his thumb over Stiles’ lips, feels them part beneath the touch before capturing between his own. He presses their foreheads together and cups his jaw like Stiles is something precious, and he leaves delicious stubble burn on Stiles’ skin. He loves how Derek keeps his eyes shut for a few lingering seconds after, like he doesn’t want to break the moment, and he loves how hoarse Derek’s voice gets after. 

Derek kisses him like there’s nothing else, like his whole life he’s been waiting for that one instant, holding him close and kissing him like he’s his breathless wish, and it makes Stiles feel so completely loved.

When it comes down to it, fundamentally, Stiles just loves Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so, so short, but I just really wanted to write a cute, fluffy, kiss-filled drabble for the pairing, mostly as a writing exercise to get back into writing sterek.
> 
> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
